In the past, when a carrier was unable to deliver a parcel to a particular address (e.g., because the recipient was not at home and it was not possible to leave the parcel unattended at the particular address), the carrier would often attempt to redeliver the parcel on another day. Such redelivery attempts could occur multiple times for a particular parcel, which would result in increased transaction costs for the carrier, and delays in receiving the parcel for the consignee. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and processes for facilitating the delivery of parcels to consignees when an initial delivery attempt is unsuccessful.